Kiyokazu Fujimoto
Kiyokazu Fujimoto is the deuteragonist of Kobato. He is an orphan, adopted by Sayaka's father; Fujimoto is very close to Sayaka and they are often seen together. Fujimoto also becomes Kobato's love interest in the series, and he was the last person to have his broken heart healed to fill the bottle of candy/confetti in the bottle to grant Kobato's wish. Appearance Personality People would perceive him as a bitter person and someone who doesn't want anyone's help, but as time goes by he gradually becomes more open and friendly. Violence is out of place to him but he'll defend his loved ones with claws. He could also be very indifferent. Biography Childhood Fujimoto has no past, as such. He believes he was discarded; when he was young, Sayaka's father found him alone and apparently unwanted, so he took the boy in and told Sayaka that Fujimoto would be part of their family from then on. It seems that Fujimoto developed a strong attachment to Sayaka, which developed into love, but when he realized he was in love with her, he discovered that she was marrying the son of a Yakuza boss, Kazuto Okiura. When Kazuto apparently abandoned Sayaka after driving her father into debt, Fujimoto decided to put his education on hold while he tried to help. This is why Fujimoto works at the Yomogi Kindergarten but also works as many part-time jobs as he can. It also seems that some of his bosses are aware of Fujimoto's purpose, as when Fujimoto is working at a takeaway food stand, and he receives a call from Sayaka, his boss immediately tells him to go to Sayaka. Adulthood After finishing high school he enrolled at university in order to graduate in law. At the time he shared the apartment with his friend Takashi Domoto. After his sister had inherited the Yomogi nursery from their father, he decides to help her financially since many debts had been left by their father. He left the university and began work there part-time while dealing with the school as well. Fujimoto works as a waiter, as a handyman in Chiroru pastry , as a promoter for a beer brand, as the guy who delivers pizzas for Piffle Pizza and as a salesman for the Midori Drugstore. He is Kobato's neighbor, living in the same complex under the ownership of Chitose. Plot Anime When he first meets Kobato, he distrusted her and does not want Sayaka to be hurt again. Usually he mocks Kobato and annoys her often, but is very much concerned about her and in the later manga chapters he sometimes blushes and even will be nervous in her presence. In episode 18 of the anime he shows jealousy before Kobato and Domoto together, then after Christmas episode 19 Fujimoto starts being nice towards Kobato, he smiles at her and thinks about her. In episode 23 a light that comes out of his chest, which means that Kobato healed his heart, but after a spell was cast it resulted in him forgetting about her. In episode 24 he became very confused about his feelings but when he sees the "Candy" which fell from his jacket, he remembered her again. Fujimoto does not address Kobato by name. Afterward everyone forgets who Kobato is except Fujimoto who goes on to become a lawyer. While settling a property case he meets a girl who looks like Kobato and later is shown to be Kobato herself. After letting her sing while he plays the piano she regains her memories and hugs her. Manga Kobato comes to the kindergarten, she and Fujimoto come close to encountering each other a number of times, most notably when Kobato is singing at a local park when the cherry trees are blossoming. Sayaka and Fujimoto hear Kobato singing, but do not actually see her, although later, when Kobato sings for the children at the kindergarten, Sayaka remarks that she heard Kobato in the park. Fujimoto first sees Kobato when, due to her naivete, she asks to heal an old man's heart, which the man believes is an offer of sex. Fujimoto forces the man to leave Kobato, but chastises her a moment later for propostioning guys. When Kobato meets Fujimoto at the park, both of them react angrily to seeing each other, and Fujimoto fears that Kobato may be unworthy of Sayaka's kindness. Some time after this, Kobato discovers that Fujimoto is her next door neighbor at Chitose's apartment complex, further (at that time) distancing the two. When Kobato passes a message from Kazuto to Sayaka about the kindergarten's debt, Fujimoto is angry again. Kobato tries to come up with a plan to ease the debt, and hears of how schools sometimes have bazaars to raise money. But when she suggests this to Sayaka and Fujimoto, Fujimoto scolds her for thinking that a bazaar could raise the amount they'll need. However, he is stunned when he sees how his scolding has completely stricken the innocent young girl. Sayaka gently points out that Kobato meant well, and she tells Kobato that they will hold a bazaar. However, on the day of the bazaar, nobody comes for a long time, until Chitose arrives with her daughters. They explain that all the posters in town have had the date of the bazaar altered, which Fujimoto assumes was the work of Kazuto. Kobato heads into town and announces that the bazaar is going on then, and her cheerful approach brings a number of locals hurrying there to buy snacks and souvenirs, and although it doesn't raise much money, Sayaka decides to use the money to get new blankets for the kids' naptime. From this point, Fujimoto starts to grow closer to Kobato, and she begins to take more and more interest in him as well. She meets a friend of his, Takashi Doumoto, who had been studying law with Fujimoto before Fujimoto dropped out to help Sayaka. It is as Doumoto tells her this that Kobato realizes that her heart seems to constrict when she thinks of how important Sayaka is to Fujimoto. After this, Kobato sings for the children, with Fujimoto playing piano accompaniment, but as the song finishes, everyone sees that Kobato is cryiing freely. Fujimoto reacts to this, and on his way home, he buys cakes for Kobato from a local bakery. Kobato refuses to let him in, and he worries that she is still crying, which she doesn't deny, but she vows that she will be smiling again the next day. Despite this, she is late arriving at the kindergarten, and Fujimoto is looking for her constantly. When she arrives, he asks her whether she ate the cakes, then asks if she has a favorite, nearly offering to take her before he hears the phone ring inside. Sayaka is seen answering, but her manner suggests that Kazuto is threatening again (to close the school). Fujimoto's response makes Kobato sure that Sayaka is still Fujimoto's most important person, but she decides to try to intervene with Kazuto herself. Fujimoto notices that Kobato has vanished, but the kids tell him that Kobato has gone to talk with Kazuto, causing Fujimoto to run out looking everywhere for her. As he runs, he angrily growls, "Why must he always, always, get his hands on my..." and then he stops, wondering what he was about to say Kobato is to him. Before he can resolve this, Doumoto calls to tell him where Kobato had been seen. Fujimoto arrives just as Kobato is saying that she is sure he hates her, despite his kind nature. Fujimoto puts himself in front of Kobato, and Kazuto leaves, saying he'll come to the kindergarten the next day, for the last time. But when Kazuto leaves, Fujimoto snaps at Kobato for why she said he hated her. "Because there is nothing for you to like about me," she replies, haltingly, only to be pulled into a tight embrace. But before Fujimoto can clarify his feelings, Doumoto arrives, and teases the pair about wanting to be alone. Later, Fujimoto assures Sayaka that he took Kobato home before coming back to the kindergarten. He then admits that he "always loved her". Sayaka hugs him, but comments on the past tense, and remarks, "When you talk to her, make sure you use the present tense." Fujimoto gently smiles and agrees. When he arrives at the kindergarten, he finds Sayaka and Kobato with Kazuto, and he states that if Kazuto tries to leave Sayaka again (knowing now that Kazuto was being blackmailed by his Yakuza father, and was actually innocent), he'll take him out. Fujimoto explains that he has spoken with Doumoto's father, who is a lawyer, about the legal process of shutting down the kindergarten, and suggests that Sayaka and Kazuto leave the area to escape Kazuto's father. It is at this point that Kobato announces to heaven that she has "found my wish!" Fujimoto, Sayaka, and Kazuto are all frozen as the girl speaks to Ushagi-san, the messenger from God. Before she vanishes, Kobato hovers magically before Fujimoto and says, "I love you," but she then disappears, and the memories of all the humans are altered so that they no longer remember Kobato. Despite this, Fujimoto finds that he is crying helplessly, and he admits that he feels he has just lost something "incredibly precious..." Fujimoto helps the Okiuras with their plans to get Kazuto's father to stop interfering in their lives, and finally resumes his education. Sixteen years later, he is a lawyer, and periodically visits the nursery to help with various legal matters, when a young girl arrives who says she wants to interview to help out. He starts to lead her to the offices, but as he does, Ushagi appears again, and he shakes a large sunflower above Fujimoto's head. Instantly, Fujimoto drops his briefcase and says, "You're late again." Kobato is confused, so he turns around and states that after all this time, his precious person has come back, and he finally says, "I love you" to Kobato. Behind the scenes, it's revealed that Ginsei, one of Ioryogi's companions from the Other World, made a wish to God that when Kobato and Fujimoto met again, Fujimoto would regain all his memories of her. Fujimoto holds Kobato close and smiles lovingly at her, as she declares her love for him. Quotes *''Hmph.'' *''What are you doing in my room?'' *''Oh, looks like I just fell asleep.'' *''Don't touch it if you're not thinking of keeping it. Because if you plan to touch it just to satisfy yourself, then you're just as bad as the others who threw that cat away.'' *''If it's out of pity, then leave. '' *''You've made me wait for so many years.'' *''My Precious Person has finally come back to me!'' Gallery Gallery Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Content Category:Male Characters Category:Kobato Protagonists Category:Kobato Characters Category:Nursery Characters